WiDog
by Delirium Land
Summary: El 'BREW' está en manos de las hermanas Gorgon. ¿Qué harán los Siete Magos para evitar las destrucción de Death City y el mundo humano? Maka comienza a sentir algo por su... ¿perro mágico Soul?
1. Prologo

**HOLAAAA! **(la bombardean con tomates) Lo sé :(

He estado ausente casi como cinco mil años y no me di el tiempo para actualizar un simple fic...

¡Pero ya volví! n-n (recibe tomatazos otra vez) u.u

Bueno, voy a traer un nuevo capítulo de **Unrequited Love **y también de este. Quiero aclarar que si por ahí encuentra alguna similaridad con otra historia, no lo malentiendan por favor. No tengo intenciones de plagiar o copiar un fic, no lo voy a hacer. Son coincidencias, además ultimamente ha estado muy de moda el tema de las brujas xD que quise unirme. Les digo esto porque estuve viendo nuevos fics y anteriores y si encuentro algunas cosillas D: Pronto le agregaré un toque _Ultraviolet _o tipo Panty_ and Stocking _Xp . Ya lo verán [:

* * *

><p><strong>Wi-dog<strong>

**(White Dog)**

**Prólogo**

**? POV**

Les contaré mi pasado y mi relación con la Guerra de los 7 brujos, en tal guerra lo que se quería era una cosa: el BREW. Un objeto capáz de volver hasta la más inocentona brujilla en la más poderosa y maléfica bruja de todos los tiempos. Claro, ese poder no estaba en manos de cualquiera, se encontraba guardado y vigilado en el castillo de Death City, capital de las brujas. Oh, disculpenme si he sido grosera, mi nombre es Samantha Blake, formo parte de la Orden de Hechizería. Soy prácticamente una de las mejores hechizeras del mundo, sin presumir, y también la más joven. Sólo tenía 16 años en ese entonces a decir verdad pero mi pasión siempre fue la magia, gracias a ella conocí al chico de mis sueños… pero ese es otro rollo.

Yo viví la Guerra de los 7 brujos, los enemigos eran Salem, Death The Kid, Black Star, Jacqueline O'Latern, Kim Diehl, Noah y Justin Law. Me asiganron la tarea de atrapar a Salem, el líder del grupo, y ahí estaba lanzando encantamientos contra él, quién me las devolvía con gracia. Salem era un brujo de alto nivel, debo admitir que era apuesto. Su cabello era blanco y lo traía revuelto, sus ojos rojos como la sangre y brillantes como los rubís, con una sonrisa sínica que te daba mala espina. Pero sus ojos eran su arma favorita, observaban penetrantes a los que se atrevieran a insultarlo. Pero no dejé que eso me intimidara, yo estaba dispuesta a cumplir con mi misión.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación donde yacía el BREW, Salem se detuvo. Embrujé el lugar para que no hubiera salida, observé que el ladrón tenía la marca del pentagrama en el dorso de la mano. Logré llevar a cabo lo que me pidieron ¿Por qué? Unicamente se me ordenó _atraparlo_, alguien más imjportante haría el trabajo sucio. De entre las sombras apareció Grim Reaper, conocido como Shinigami. Su figura espectral helaría a cualquiera pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada a él.

En ese momento no reucerdo exactamente que pasó, no obstante si está en mi memoria el día del juicio. La Corte del Submundo y el Consejo de Hechicería capturaron a los 7 magos al ser derrotados. Cabe añadir que en esa batalla mucha sangre mágica fue derramada, principalmente de gente buena, sólo por placer y fines egoístas.

-Mataron personas inocentes, destruyendo casi la mitad de la ciudad e intentaron robar el artefacto milenario BREW.—mencionó Shinigami, hizo de juez esa vez.—Además de corromper a mi hijo.

Efectivamente, Death The Kid es el hijo de Grim Reaper. Sabrán porque el asunto está duro. A continuación, cuestionó la razón del lío.

-¿La pregunta en sí no es demasiado obvia, Shinigami?—contestó Salem rudamente.

Al tipo lo encadenaron al suelo, los 6 restantes le hacían compañía también. La diferencia era que él se bañó en su propia sangre. Me viene una ligera idea de lo que sucedió hace unas horas…

-El BREW sería utilizado de una manera perfecta si con ella nos conviertieramos en la raza más fuerte. ¿Por qué lo tienes escondido? ¿Por qué lo recelas tanto? ¿Qué planeas?

Salem obtuvo su cometido, lograr la confusión de todos. Gracias a esos ojos rojos que hipnotizaban. Recité un conjuro de desencanto hacia el público, volvieron a la realidad en cuestión de segundos. Shinigami, enfadado, negó dicha suposición.

-He de castigarlos, de forma humillante y ofensiva para un brujo.

Así fue como quedaron las cosas. El señor de la Muerte los condenó a vivir como animales (literalmente) hasta que sus almas se purificaran completamente. No podían usar sus poderes, ni regresar a su forma humana sin no cumplir con el proceso de purificación. Death The Kid fue convertido en un perro, Black Star en un halcón, Jaqueline en un gato negro, Kim en un mapache, Noah en un ratón y Justin en un pato. Por último Salem también lo conviertieron en perro, uno blanco con ojos rojos hermosos. A cada uno de ellos se le dio un amo. ¿Y que creen? Me impusieron otro encargo, cuidar de Salem.

A los 21 llevaba 5 años con Salem, mi ''mascota'', cambié su nombre a Soul para que nadie lo reconociera en el mundo de los humanos. Me mudé ahí junto con mi esposo, el chico de mis sueños, queríamos empezar nuevamente jajaja. Creo que la actitud fanfarrona y gruñona de Soul dio un giro de 180° grados cuando nacieron mis hijas. La primera Marie y después Kami.

Graciosamente, le compré juguetes para perro a Salem. Le haciamos la burla entre mi marido y yo, pues una vez lo vimos morder un huesito de goma. Notarán que no hallaba actividades en su _apretada_ agenda. De regalo, nunca me lo quiso decir así que tuve que adivinarlo, le apliqué un hechizo antipulgas jajaja. Él dijo ''es el mejor regalo que le puede ofrecer a un perro''. El dormía en una casita de madera en el jardín, pero una vez decidímos soltarlo un momento para analizar su conducta. La lista de cosas que concluímos que haría era enorme, a pesar de que no realizó ninguna de ellas. Se quedó parada en su lugar junto a su casita. Todos esperabamos algún ataque, como mordernos, puesto que nos quedamos quietos y sin separarnos. Marie y Kami ya cumplían los 16 y 15 en ese entonces, aúnque eso no las detuvo en su entrenamiento en brujería. Kami se agachó y estiró sus blanquecinos brazos.

-Ven, Soul.

Lo llamó suave y amigablemente. Su cabello rubio cenizo se mecía con el viento. Salem caminó paciente hacia ella, Marie también se acercó y acarició sus orejas. Caí en cuenta de que Salem el Brujo evolucionó a Soul, el perro parlanchín de los Blake (exclusivamente nosotros sabíamos eso). El alma de aquel mago se purificó un poco, lo suficiente como para recuperar parte de sus poderes. Su magia estaba limitada a reproducir hechizos básicos, no como antes que solían tener abundante potencia.

Después ocurrió un evento devastador, Medusa y Arachne asesinaron a la Bruja Mayor Mabaa. Detah City hizo un caos, por lo que mi esposo y yo fuimos para allá. Salem optó por quedarse, no deseaba dejar a mis hijas solas. Medusa y yo siempre eramos rivales, se empeñó en hacerme daño. Desafortunadamente dio vuelta a sus planes y vino al mundo de los humanos. Descubrió a mis hijas y trató de atacarlas, Salem intentó detenerla. Consiguiente mi pareja se enfrentó a ella pero murió al interponerse entre un conjuro y mis hijas.

El mortal ''Abracadabra''.

Cuando regresé, su cuerpo descansaba en el suelo con la mirada nublaba y la piel pálida. Marie y Kami lloraban desconsoladas, me uní a su llanto. Soul se sintió inútil, me dijo, pero su magia había aumentado.

Actualmente resido junto con Kami y mi yerno, tienen dos lindos niños. Una hermosa rubia ceniza, ojos verdes y una linda sonrisa, su nombre es Maka. Y un niño pequeño llamado Elliot, un pelirrojo rizado y ojos verdes agua. Esa es mi familia ahora, por supuesto que no olvido a mi querido Soul, fiel compañero del tiempo.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola! n.n ya estoy aquí con lo prometido, mas vale tarde que nunca *0* (¬ ¬) xD El hechizo que realiza Maka fue inventado u.u sólo cambié el idioma (Gracias asdesjasdtúcofpiajdo Google Traductor) XDDD fail**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>Wi-Dog<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

**MAKA POV**

Bueno, que va. Me llamo Maka Albarn, bla, bla, bla punto. Sinceramente no tengo muchas ganas de hablar, son las 7 de la mañana y a esa hora todavía no funciono. Acabo de golpear el reloj por millonésima vez para que deje de producir ese tedioso sonido, no se si clasificar genio o estúpido al que inventó las alarmas. Me levanto con pereza de mi cama y de pronto siento algo blandito en mi pie, un chillido rompe mis lastimados tímpanos. Había pisado la cola de Soul, olvidé que duerme debajo de mi cama. Siempre hago lo mismo, tiene aguante el pobre.

-Buenos días.—lo saludo con un bostezo de por medio.

Muy a penas me responde, aún le duele.

Es cierto, Soul es un perro que habla aunque no me sorprende viniendo de una familia de hechizeros. Sí, soy una bruja o sólo una mitad porque mi padre es humano. Es divertido serlo, mi abuela me enseña muchas cosas con o sin el permiso de mamá, a veces se enoja porque dice que me inculca la idea de utilizar la magia para hacer mis deberes. La abuela Sam es realmente muy divertida y extrañamente, es más actualizada que mamá. Es como mi cómplice de travesuras junto con mi hermano menor, Elliot.

-¿Por qué nuca te fijas? Sucede lo mismo todos los días.—gruñó Soul.

Es un quejica regañón, hay momentos en los que no se le soporta.

-Lo siento, no tengo ojos en los pies.

-Con que uses los que tienes en la cabezota.

Le sacó la lengua divertida y él suspira.

Ya son las 7:10 debo apresurarme, escojo ropa de mi armario y me meto a bañar, no sin antes sacar a Soul. Tal vez sea un perro pero actúa como un humano, no le puedo dar el lujo de verme pasear semidesnuda por mi cuarto. Rápidamente término de bañarme y me pongo el conjunto, una blusa holgada gris y una faldita con olanes. Normalmente llevo dos coletas de cabello y una pulsera de plata que me regalo abuela Sam, tiene una calavera parecida a Shinigami. Ella viene de _allá, _Death City la ciudad de las brujas, jamás he ido pero espero algún día conocerla.

Bajo hacia la cocina por mi desayuno, mamá se levanta temprano para ayudarnos a mí y a Elliot. No obstante también vi a papá despierto, miraba las noticias sentado comodamente en el sofá rojo de la sala. Cuando me percibió, sin ni siquiera voltear (quizás tiene Maka-censores), sonrió alegre.

-Buenos días Makita, ¿dormiste bien? ¿Pisaste de nuevo a Soul?

Hice un puchero, ¿el mundo entero debe reprocharme eso?

-Sí sigues así lo vas a dejar sin cola.

Una voz diferente dijo eso, era la abuela. Soul al escuchar aquella advertencia paró las orejas inquisidor, dejando de comer sus croquetas. La saludé y le di un beso en la mejilla, pronto entabló una conversación animada conmigo. Mamá estaba en la cocina preparando mi almuerzo, hice un ligero cereal para no llevar el estómago vacío a la escuela. Nick dormía prácticamente en la mesa, dejó su desayuno a la mitad. A veces es flojo, raro de un niño de 8 años. Acaricié sus rizos rojos, igual que el color del cabello de papá.

Tomé mi mochila y abrí la puerta principal.

-Ya me voy al colegio, ¡adiós, los quiero!—me despedí.

-¡Espera! ¿No quieres que papá te lleve?—preguntó mamá preocupada.

-No, gracias. ¿Acaso olvidaste mi plan de ''ejercicio mañanero''? Iré caminando.—sonreí y me fui.

Claro, el ''ejercicio mañanero'' es algo que me propuse para estar en forma. Ya se acerca la gruaduación y no quiero tener problemas al instante de probarme el vestido. Divisé la casita de Soul, antes dormía ahí me contó la abuela, aunque desde que nací lo he visto andar y salir de mi casa a rienda suelta. Escuché unos pasitos detrás de mí y supe que era Soul, frecuentemente me acompaña a la escuela.

-No creo que el pequeño tramo de aquí al instituto sea suficiente.—canturreó burlón.

-¿Estás diciendome gorda, perro estúpido?—le grité enfadada.

-¿Maka…?

Tsubaki me observaba con una expresión apenada. Menos mal que fue ella y no otra persona, sino me moriría de la vergüenza. Ella es mi vecina y mejor amiga, nos venimos juntas al colegio, su bolsa llegó levitando a su lado. Oh sí, también es bruja. Sonrió de lado y dijo.

-Se que está mal pero ya es un poco tarde.

Después se despidió de su familia y de Black Star, el halcón. Es extraño tener un halcón de mascota pero al mismo tiempo es genial, además de que hace buenos trucos. ''Hola, Soul'' dijo Tsubaki y este contestó de semejante manera. Cuando llegamos el timbré sonó y entramos, Soul en unos minutos regresó a casa. Suerte que el profesor Stein aún no estaba, ese tipo da nervios. A pesar de ser mi tío, no cambia su actitud hacia mí. Es decir me trata como un profesor TODO el tiempo.

En cuestión de segundos apareció él en su típica silla con ruedas, las rueditas hacían un ruido sumamente tedioso. ¡Y es que se tardó un milenio en llegar al escritorio! Lo mirabamos expectantes a ver cuando diablos se le antojaba parar, y lo hizo pero sólo para recoger su pluma, después prosiguió lentamente, aunque _lento_ se queda corto. Era obvio que únicamente quería fastidiarnos

-Alumnos, he de deciros algo importante.—se ajustó las gafas y nosostros lo observamos ansiosos.

Esperabamos que fuera de la graduación, es lo que más primordial en la vida ahora. Estaré exagerando, sin embargo creo que será un valioso recuerdo si sale bien.

-Exclusivamente porque ya van a salir…

Quizás podría ser otra cosa, ¡presiento felicidad!

-No le aplicaré exámen al grupo de al lado.

Quedamos boquiabiertos por la eminente crueldad del maestro. El muy bastardo sonreía como el mismísimo guasón complacido.

Lo abucheamos, ni nos volteó a ver.

* * *

><p>La comida de la cafetería no es tan deliciosa a comparación con la de mamá. Había que resignarse, era imposible ir a casa a comer en horas de clase (sería demasiado bueno). Liz se pintaba las uñas al terminar de ingerir su comida dietética y Patty… por dios, jugaba con una jirafa de peluche. Ellas también son mis amigas brujas, esta amistad no es a causa de que seamos la unicas brujas en el instituto, pasamos divertidos ratos juntos además de que tenemos pizca en común. No me refiero exactamente a la magia sino a que ninguna de las 4 (Tsubaki incluida) conseguimos pareja para el baile. Suele suceder en cada evento.<p>

A Liz las invitaciones le llueven, el problema es que no las acepta. ''Aún no se presenta el chico ideal'' asegura. Si yo fuera ella ya habría admitido a cualquiera, con tal de no ir sola.

-Chicas, seriamente esto es ''alerta roja''. ¿Cómo diablos suponen asistir a la fiesta sin chambelán?—advierte Liz, subiendo una ceja.

-No se preocupen, alguien indicado nos invitará.—Tsubaki animó el ambiente.—Aparte es baile común y corrien...-

Oh, no.

-¡¿Sólo un baile?—Liz explotó.

Se pusó las manos en la cabeza y comenzó a alegar y a zandarearse como loca. Luego contó la friki historia de los bailes desde el principio de los tiempos, cuando los cavernícolas… etc., etc. Este tipo de cosas Elizabeth se las toma muy a pecho.

Suspiro cansado.

Al final permaneceré en casa viendo películas de zombies nazis.

* * *

><p>Me despido de Tsubaki y entro a mi morada.<p>

Mamá y papá me preguntan como me ha ido, siempre contesto que ''bien''. En raras ocasiones digo ''maravilloso'' eso si debo estar muy feliz. La abuela Sam me mira curiosa, a lo mejor ya se enteró de lo que pasa. Al subir a mi recámara, Soul está ahí. Para una oreja al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

-¿Qué sucede?—cuestiona preocupada.

Tiro la mochila al suelo.

-Nada.

Me acuesto agotada en la cama, Soul insiste.

-¿Acaso lees mentes?—lo encaro al descubrir que él se dio cuenta de mi extrema decepción.

-No hace falta serlo, tienes la tristeza reflejada en tu rostro.

-Soul, no se que hacer. Usa tu sabiduria canina para resolver mis dudas. –sacudo su cuerpo en busca de _suerte. _

Gruñe molesto. Cielos, los perros mágicos son poco amigables… ¡eso es! ¡Magía! Me levanté rápidamente y esculqué entre mi pequeña repisa con libros, el de la tapa gris y la wicca adornandolo era el ''Libro de las Sombras''. Suelen llamar así a los textos de hechizería. Ojeé las páginas y encuentré el embrujo que deseaba.

Tenía que pensar el tipo de chico que quería y recitar.

_Amare in nocte_

Abrí los ojos y ¡sorpresa! Seguía igual. Claro, hasta que una gota de baba azul me cayó en la cabeza. Desconcertada distinguí un mostruo de plasma azul en el techo, ahogué un grito.

-Bienvenida al mundo de _esto es lo que pasa cuando no practicas un hechizo antes._—habló Soul con sátira.

Iba a reclamarle, no obstante esa asquerosidad pegajosa me atrapó dentro de ella, no hallé la manera de salir. El aire de pronto me faltaba y la desesperación creció en mí, todo se volvió negro. Lo último que vi fue a Soul rodeado por una extraño rayo de luz, quién sabe…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Review?<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! ¡Que hay de nuevo, viejo! (imitando a Bugs Bunny) El capítulo esta cortín, ya saben u.u lamento haber nacido tan cabezota xD**

**Quisiera hacer una aclaración (otra vez ¬ ¬) xD en un capítulo anterior dije que el hermano de Maka se llamaba Nick pero en realidad se llama Elliot. Eso me pasa por ver tanto Disney Channel. También quiero dar las gracias a todos los que siguen este fic y los otros, cada vez que veo un comentario se me dibuja una sonrisa :D una felicitación o halago es el mejor pago que se puede recibir por escribir, siendo yo una novata. **

**Todavía tengo mucho que aprender.**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wi-Dog<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

**MAKA POV**

Desperté mareada, todo resultaba confuso. ¿Qué rayos hacia en el piso? Mi vista se fue aclarando, lo primero que encontré fue a un chico de ojos color escarlata y cabellos blancos observandome preocupado. El problema era que nuestros rostros estaban _demasiado _cerca. Me aparté bruscamente soltando un grito, cubrí mi boca para no hacerlo de nuevo. Él traía puesto un sombrero de hechizero, unos pantalones grises, una bufanda, una camisa negra y una gabardina morada. Además unas botas militares negras pero lo que llamó mi atención fue el pentagrama de la wicca en el dorso de su mano. Creo que le incomodó que mirara por mucho tiempo su marca pues se escondió las manos con unos guantes sin dedos.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, una vez que acariciaba a Soul hallé debajo de su pata dicho sello. ¿Eso significaba que…?

-¿Soul?

El chico albino volteó a verme.

-¿Tú sabes…?—quiso preguntar pero lo interrumpí.

-¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme esto?—mi flequillo tapaba mi cara.-¡Sabes lo que he pasado!

Contuve mi rabia apretando mi puño derecho, listo para golpear a _alguien_.

Soul retrocedió unos pasos miesntras trataba de calmarme, imposible. Una vez que me enfado, ya no hay nadie que me pare.

-¡Eres un idiota!—rugí.

Corrí hacia él, parecía en camara lenta, Soul tragó saliva. Sólo que no sucedió lo que se esperaba. Abrazé inconteniblemente su torso y me restregué de perfil sonrojada contra el. ¡El muy estúpido nunca se le ocurrió decirme que era endemoniadamente guapo! ¡Bastante alto!, es obvio que ya se quien será mi pareja para el baile. ¡La cara de Liz cuando lo vea no tendrá precio!

-¡Perro malo! ¡Perro malo!—lo reprendí. —Sexy perro malo.

Señores, debo avisarles que soy muy bipolar al estar feliz.

En ese momento entró la abuela Sam investigando que pasaba, su mirada se dilató con Soul. Me separé de él abochornada. Aunque era la abuela no me imagino si hubiera sido papá, habría degollado a Soul.

-¿Salem?

¿Ah? ¿Quién es él?

-Creí que no volvería a toparme contigo en ese estado. ¿Qué sucedió?—sonrió.

Le contó sobre mi hechizo fallido y ella rio, supuso que algo horroroso salió en su lugar. ¿Acaso todos están enterados sobre el monstruo azul excepto yo? La abuela me explicó que cuando estuvieramos en peligro, Soul podría regresar a su forma normal para ayudar. ''¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas así?''preguntó, ''Sólo una hora'' contestó Soul.

-Mi lindo cachorro, espero que no sea excusa para parecerle atractivo a mi nieta. ¿Estás consciente de lo celoso que es mi yerno?—broméo la abuela.

Sin embargo, un escalofrío recorrió nuestras espinas dorsales.

* * *

><p>-No siempre fuiste un perro.<p>

-No, fui un brujo.—respaldó mi conclusión.—Uno de esos antipáticos que viven en casitas de chocolate para engañar niños.

-Vaya…

El viento acariciaba el cesped del patio, donde nos acostamos un rato. El efecto se revirtió y Soul era perro otra vez. Fantastico, sabía que algo extraño rondaba alrededor de mi mascota. Siempre soñé con un super perro después de ver la película de _Underdog, _a Elliot le gustaba montarse en el lomo de Soul y fingir que era un jinete junto a su caballo. Suerte para él que ya no puede hacerlo.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que eres un perro sin vida social y ninguna actividad importante que realizar. ¿Quieres ser mi pareja para el baile escolar?

Mis ojos brillaban extasiados, la única oportunidad de sobresalir recaía en un can. Casi como una película cómica para niños con bajo desarrollo mental. Ignoren mis comentarios.

-Explícame lo de ''sin vida social''.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-¡Por supuesto que no, idiota!—gruñó con cara de pocos amigos.

Finalmente tuve que aplicar un plan B: auto humillación. Consistía en decir muchas veces por favor de rodillas hasta fastidiarlo. Súbito, no funcionó.

-Maka aunque quisiera, que no quiero, no podría ir a tu estúpido baile. Algún hechizero me reconocería, la vieja Sam ha gastado la mayor parte de su vida para evitarlo.

-¡Te compraré más comida enlatada! —insití.

-Es oficial…¡te faltan neuronas! Aunque me gustan las de sabor a pollo.

_¡Eureka!_

* * *

><p>-Así fue como convencí a Soul para que fuera conmigo al baile. ¡Ka-chow!—relaté feliz.<p>

Tsubaki me miraba con apena ajena pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Había ido a visitarla para charlar, al parecer ella todavía no encuentra pareja. Le dije que usara magia, porque si sabe usarla maldición, sin embargo es ese tipo de brujas ''responsables'' que no la emplean bajo cualquier circunstancia a menos que sea de vida o muerte (o cuando va a llegar tarde, que es casi lo mismo).

-Sería gracioso ver a Black Star en traje.—soltó una risita tímida.

-¿Qué? ¿Black Star también puede transformarse?—cuestioné confundida.

-Sí, el problema es que sólo debe hacerlo cuando estemos en peligro o la nueva guerra en Death City se desate. ¿No conoces la historia?

Ciertos pelmazos (llámese familia) olvidaron contarme esa parte. ¿Qué diablos pasa con este mundo? ¿Por qué me ocultan tantas cosas? Por cierto no me han expuesto quien era ese tal Salem que la abuela Sam mencionó.

''Existieron en Death City siete magos que causaron destrozos por obtener el valioso BREW, aquel objeto contiene tanta magía que el que lo poseyera sería el más poderoso. Fueron condenados a cumplir una sentencia, los convirtieron en animales. Los siete magos ahora son cuidados por los líderes de la Orden de Hechizería.''

-Entre ellos están Black Star y Soul, antes nombrado Salem.—Tsubaki acarició su alcohón.

-Hablas de que mi perro era un enemigo de… ¿el señor de la Muerte? ¿No?

Asintió.

Creo que hay muchas cosas que reclamar a la abuela, claro pero más tarde cuando no deseara golpear a medio planeta. Exactamente, ¿cuánto tiempo pensaban en decirmelo? Eso significa que no confían en mí, no les veo la razón. Soy una chica con principios aún así debo admitir que tal vez hice unas travesurillas en preescolar que incluyen una justificación sí, era una niñata de 5 años…

-Maka no hay que llevar a los chicos, estoy segura de que encontraremos a personas _normales_...-

-¿Qué te piensas, Tsubaki? ¿Qué no encontraré personas normales con las cuales ir y por eso llevo *****_animagos_?—le regañé histérica.

-¡No, no, no!—respondió nerviosa.

-Los llevaremos, pues.

* * *

><p>-Así fue como <em>persuadí<em> a Tsubaki para llevar a Soul y Black Star al baile, siendo nuestras respectivas parejas. ¡Ka-chow!

-¡Excelente, como no se me ocurrió a mí primero!—gritó emocionada Liz.

Tsubaki se dio una palmada en la frente, agotada. La pobre no midió las consecuencias de ser amiga de un par de locas.

-Cambio de planes, Patti ya consiguó un chico de la escuela. No me queda alternativa más que ir con Kid.—señaló a su perro.

Era uno muy peculiar, negro con rayas blancas en la cabeza, cola y en las patas. Unos ojos ámbar bonitos, en su collar venía una placa con su nombre en forma de calavera.

Su semblante era serio y frío, decidí no mirarlo a la cara. La verdad empiezo a dudar si _Kid _acepte ir. Parece un lobo acechando a su presa.

-Ok pero ¿de que manera haremos para transformarlos en humanos? Ya saben las reglas.—planteó Tsubaki.

-¡Al infierno las reglas! ¡Tendremos que obligarnos!—Liz alzó el dedo índice con una expresión maníaca.

Kid levantó la cabeza un poco asustado. Le compadezco.

-Si no mal recuerdo, hay una leyenda.—dijo Tsubaki.

''Se dice que si las almas de los siete brujos logran purificarse por completo, podrán volver a la normalidad eternamente. ''

-En la actualidad, ninguno lo ha logrado. Eso significa, que aunque sea en una menor cantidad, vive en ellos la oscuridad. No garantiza que se vayan a ''portar bien'' durante el baile.

-¿Estás insinuando que probablemente aprovechen nuestra salida para hacer estragos?—dijo Liz.

-Mi abuela me contó cuando ya pueden transformarse en humanos, representa que han cambiado algo.—inquirió la pelinegra.

- Descuiden, estaremos con ellos todo el tiempo. Saldrá genial.

''Esperamos'' suspiraron ambas.

* * *

><p>Regresé a casa exhausta, ocupamos la tarde para comprar los vestidos. Sólo restaba quien me peinaría, mamá estaba enojada porque no la deje acompañarme al centro comercial. De acuerdo, le daré el gusto de peinarme ese día. Me tiré sobre la cama y vi a Soul entrar a la habitación, después de varias vueltas se acostó debajo de la plataforma. Supongo que aproximadamente 50 años de ser perro lo marcó. Antes de venir a mi alcoba pase al lado de la abuela y le pregunté acerca de la Guerra de los 7 Brujos. Prácticamente mi decepción no fue en particular. Mis padres piensan que se me subirá a la cabeza eso de ir a Death City por lo cual se abstuvieron de platicarme aquello. Dicen que la ciudad del inframundo no anda muy bien, predominan algunos problemas.<p>

El abdomen de Soul ascendía y descendía pacíficamente. El sueño me ganó y los parpados me pesaban.

* * *

><p><strong>* Animagos: <strong>Magos que se convierten en animales (así o más obvio, aunque podría ser al revés e.e)

* * *

><p><strong>¿Tomatazos?<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Decidí que voy a subir el rating a T, porque como se darán cuenta he ampliado el lenguaje (cofcofpalabrotascofcof) y además habrá escenas de pelea, sangre. Nunca lo he hecho así que será mi primera vez y lo más seguro es que salgan horribles porque no se describir escenas de acción T.T pero haré lo mejor que pueda. **

* * *

><p><strong>Wi-Dog<strong>

**Capítulo 3**

**MAKA POV**

-¡Soul, más fuerte!—grité lastimosamente.

-Ah Maka, esta tan estrecho.—respondió jadeando.

-¿Eres una nena o que? ¡Actúa como hombre y saca tu bestía interior!

-¡No es mi culpa que tengas un trasero enorme y para rematar no te pones a die-!

-¡MAKA-CHOP!

Golpeé con un libro de 500 páginas a Soul con una fuerza sobrehumana, herencia de mi madre, en su ya hueca cabeza. Me estaba ayudando a probarme unos vestidos porque mañana ya era el baile de graduación, mi imagen no debía decepcionar a nadie. Es el momento en el que sientes que toda la atención es para ti, así que iré bien vestida. Soul se levantó del suelo frotándose la zona herida haciendo muecas de dolor.

-¡Eres una salvaje! ¿Acaso serás alguna especie de gorila?

-¡Cállate! ¡Te lo mereces por bocazas! –refuté enfadada.

Cruzó los brazos con desgano y me observó indiferente. Seguramente me echaría un sermón de 3 horas sobre lo malo que es pegarle a la gente con libros de pasta dura porque puede causarles una parálisis cerebral o dejarlos sin neuronas. Lastima para él, ya es demasiado tarde. Pero no lo hizo, se limitó a sólo mirarme y eso aumentó mi nerviosismo. Finalmente terminé de colocarme el vestido, me quedaba a la perfección y no me apretaba como hace unos minutos. Tal vez la manera en que me lo pasé por el cuerpo no fue la correcta.

-Estoy gastando una hora de mi tiempo para esto. Ya te lo habías checado antes.—gruñó.

-Me quería asegurar, hay que ser precavidos.—protesté.—Deja de estar malhumorado, apuesto que tienes hambre.

-Ciertamente alguien se saltó sus deberes, por eso no he comido. Pero no me molesto por aquello.

-Ahora que estás transformado, tienes unos lindos pulgares que puedes usar. Sabes donde está la cocina.

Soul se recargó en mi buró con una sonrisa y mirada picarona que me dio mala espina.

-¿Crees que mis pulgares son lindos?—usó un tono seductor.-¿Qué más te parece lindo?

Él nunca me habló de esa forma ¿qué le pasa?, mi corazón palpitó inesperadamente. La sangre se acumuló en mis mejillas y la temperatura subió un poco ¿qué me pasa? Y cuando menos me di cuenta Soul había acortado la distancia entre nosotros, alargó su mano hacia mi cuello. Sentí el contacto gélido de sus dedos y después los retiró lentamente. Una sonrisa traviesa surcó su rostro, ''tenías una pelusa'' me dijo al oído. Se alejó de mi triunfante y luego estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Debiste ver tu cara!—me señaló.-¡parecias un tomate!

Si hay algo que aprendí de mi padre, esque no debo tenerle piedad a los desgraciados.

-¡MAKA-CHOP!

Probablemente mi perro se quede sin sangre pero eso no me importa en los más mínimo. El timbre sonó y supe que se trataba de mis padres, Soul instintivamente se paró del suelo con destreza. Supongo que ya estaba acostumbrado a ir a la puerta cuando se abría. Lo seguí. Nos quedamos a la mitad de las escaleras, espiando entre los barrotes. Mamá sonreía como si hubiera visto a Elliot con su disfraz de conejito aunque todos estamos conscientes de que eso jamás volverá a ocurrir.

A papá le vibraron sus Maka-censores y volteó a vernos sonriendo inocentemente.

-Makita, ven aquí mami compró un regalo para ti.

¿Huh? ¿Acaso dijo la palabra ''regalo''?

En menos de 2 segundos yo ya estaba a un lado de mi madre. Ella abrió la caja y me mostró unas hermosas zapatillas (?) de tacón transparentes. Agradecí efusivamente a mamá, se que no era fácil comprar semejantes lujos. La abuela también me obsequió un collar de diamantes de colores muy bonito con un dije de estrella en un circulo, casi parecido a la marca de Salem pero más sencillo.

-Te dará suerte y fuerza.—me sonrió cariñosamente.

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL POV<strong>

Spirit apagó las luces y toda la casa se quedó a oscuras a excepción de las lamparas de afuera. La transformación aún no revertía y yo no hallaba que hacer, sólo me quedaban 30 minutos. Carajo, odio esta maldición. Debo admitir que tiene sus ventajas ser perro porque únicamente comes, duermes y meas, ¡ah! y persigues al cartero. Me encanta ver esa expresión de miedo y enojo en su cara, quizás vale la pena correr como estúpido detrás de él. Sin embargo, extraño mis días de humano. Una hora viene y se va rápido, no es suficiente. Mi vida cambió demasiado, en el pasado no tenía a nadie y no podía confiar en nadie. Ni siquiera en esos 6 brujos, todos poseían pensamientos podridos. Cuando llegó Sam al principio no la acepté, fue pasando el tiempo y ella se convirtió en algo más que mi _carcelera _sino una amiga. Sus caricias en mis orejas me gustaban mucho y no era por ser perro. Maka se parece tanto a ella físicamente en su adolescencia, Elliot se asemeja en su espiritu aventurero. Ese par de mocosos me agradan. Me hacen sentir como si fuera parte de su familia. A veces Maka no mide su brutalidad pero se que en el fondo es una chiquilla con sentimientos cálidos y cursilerías, es diferente a las demás a su modo. Se ve tan linda cuando se sonroja…

¡¿Qué mierda dije?

Un aullido rompió el silencio, me incliné en el marco de la ventana de la habitación de Maka. Era Kid, quien aparentemente me llamaba. De un salto salí de la casa y me reuní con Kid al traspasar la barda que dividía los terrenos. Un rayo de luz lo envolvió y regresó a su forma humana, ese traje elegante negro con rayas y moño blanco.

-Vaya Kid, pensé que no te volvería a ver así. ¿Ese loca de dueña no te ha puesto aretes aún?—me di la libertad de bromer un rato.

-¿La tuya no te ha dejado sin cerebro?—contratacó.

-Vamos, no es como si fuera una gran pérdida.—sonreí cínicamente.

Kid soltó una risa refrescante sin dejar de inspeccionarme con esos ojos de gato. La tensión no se iba, en cualquier momento él podía matarme a pesar de que eso le daría más años de condena. No obstante, para un brujo no hay nada que le produzca más placer que la venganza. ¿Venganza, porque? Simple, nuestro plan fue un fiasco y terminamos-literalmente-encadenados.

-Si vas a descuartizarme, hazlo rápido. Esa mirada de galán me impacienta.

-No, no, no. Sería un desperdicio, Salem.—negó con la cabeza.- Te necesito… por esta vez.—añadió.

-¿Y me permitirías saber la razón? Si no es problema.

-¿No lo sabes?

-¿Tengo que repetir la pregunta?

Kid soltó un suspiro de cansancio, y posó su vista en el cielo estrellado.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Medusa y Arachne asesinaron a Mabaa? En seguida se proclamaron las reinas del lugar. Ahora posiciona lo que queda de tu cabeza en el juicio de Grim Reaper, él dijo que la Bruja Mayor Mabaa (en ese entonces su aliada) cuidaría del BREW.

-¿Estás diciendo que…?

Asintió.

-Mierda, Kid.

-Describiste exactamente a donde vamos parar si no lo recuperamos.

Me llevé una mano a la cara, tratando de esconder mi frustación. Maldición, si esas arpías obtienen el BREW teóricamente van a querer hacer lo mismo que nosotros. Dominar el orden del mundo sobrenatural. Querrán eliminar razas hasta que sólo queden las brujas, los humanos también están en peligro.

-Tenemos que reunir a los demás, existen brujos que se oponen podemos usarlos.—propuso.

-Black Star vive al lado de mí, ¿pero que hay de los demás? Faltan Jacqueline, Kim, Noah y Justin.

-Habrá que localizarlos, ¿no van sus dueños en el bachillerato de los nuestros? Estoy convencido de que a tu ama no le quedó alternativa más que ir contigo al baile de graduación porque no encontró pareja, lo mismo sucedió con la mía. Iremos ahí y nos juntaremos con ellos.

-¿Pretendes que a ellos le ocurrió igual que a nosotros y nos agruparemos? Escucha viejo, tal vez no masticaste bien tu comida hoy.

-Mi digestión no es de preocupar, esta fríamente calculado.

-Wow Kid, planeaste esto tu solo. Te alabaré como a un genio si funciona.

-Uno de los dos tenía que ser el inteligente.

-Pasota.

-Descerebrado.

-_Touché. _

* * *

><p><strong>MAKA POV<strong>

El sol dio de lleno en mi cara y no me quedo de otra que despertarme. Me estiré y bostecé sonriente, hoy era el **día**. Bajé de la cama y pise a Soul por el camino pero esta bien, no me arrepiento de nada. Comencé a prepararme, la típica rutina. Mamá vino a mi cuarto y cumplió su sueño de peinarme, la abuela Sam examinaba las cosas. Papá me regañó por haberme levantado hasta las 5:00 pm, ¿qué? ¿Creyeron que era temprano?, le conteste que era de suma importancia reunir energía para una larga noche. Después me advirtió que evitara llegara tarde y que me estaría vigilando obviamente no dude de eso, sobretodo en situaciones que implican chicos. Es verdad, no le dicho a mis padres ni tampoco a la abuela que llevaré a Soul conmigo. No lo aprobarían, será mejor mantener la boca cerrada.

-¿Y quién será tu pareja del baile?—mamá me preguntó curiosa.

¡Demonios! Se supone que no se enterarían.

-Un chico de otro grupo, fue muy amable.—reí nerviosa.

Mentí de una forma tan torpe que me dio vergüenza. Esas cosas no se me dan, nunca lo he hecho bien. Siempre me descubren al instante.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo se llama?—cuestionó papá con una ceja alzada.

Veamos, analizaré todas mis películas románticas favoritas y podré inventar un nombre ''principesco''.

-Su nombre es… James Dawson.

Mi familia pronunció el nombre con duda en sus facciones y Soul reprimió una risotada. El muy maldito me las pagará después. Sonreí para reforzar mi mentira y les aseguré que todo estaría bien, papá le encomendó la tarea de morder a cualquier hombre que se acercará a mí con malas intenciones en el trayecto a Soul. Afortunadamente el infierno terminó y pude marcharme a la casa de Tsubaki, ella venía con un vestido azul marino y yo con uno verde seco.

-Tendremos que cargar los trajes de los chicos en una bolsa.—sugirió Tsubaki mientras Black Star se recargaba en su hombro.

Después de caminar 5 minutos, la escuela estaba cercas, fuimos directamente al baño del instituto. Liz llegó unos minutos después. Los chicos se cambiaron, aunque sigo pensando porque fue tan fácil para ellos transformarse. Eso significa que se han corregido un poco.

Yo misma escogí el traje de Soul cuando pasamos al centro comercial, negro con rayas, camisa roja y corbata negra. Se veía interesante con él…

-Maka, ¿te pasa algo? Tu cara está roja.—dijo preocupada Tsubaki.

Reaccioné inmediato y sacudí mi cabeza. ''Para nada, estoy bien'' respondí alterada, Liz me observó como si sospechara de algo.

Aproximadamente la fiesta empezó a las 8:00 pm, ya todo estaba listo. Los invitados llegaban a montones y los maestros supervisaban. Mi tío Marie también vino junto con _él._ El que nunca debe ser nombrado **(N/A: ¿Voldemort?)** el profesor Stein, sentí un pequeño temblor debajo de mis pies. Me sonrió pareciendo un manicaco y juro por Dios que escuché musiquita de fondo de las películas de terror. Me fue difícil devolverle el gesto.

Antes de que Liz gritara completa de júbilo, alcancé apreciar las miradas que intercambiaron Soul, Kid y Black Star.


	5. AVISO

**AVISO: **

Hola c: ya sé que tiene como un año (?) o más que no publico nada aquí y no quisiera excusarme con otras cosas porque simplemente mi inspiración para terminar lo que empecé desapareció. Ahora me llegan nuevas ideas y bloquean lo que dejé pendiente. Quisiera disculparme con la gente que leía mis trabajos (que no eran muy buenos e.e) pero aún así apoyaron a esta novata n.n de verdad estoy agradecida. También a Miyoko Nott c: quién me apoyo bastante también. Me temo que ya no puedo estar en este fandom de Soul Eater (el único en el que estaba xD) por lo mismo falta de inspiración y de tiempo. Personas lentas como yo no tienen tiempo para mucho :/ u.ú pero bueno. A lo mejor más adelante (en vacaciones e.e) podría escribir otra cosa pero no estoy segura.

Eso es todo e.e gracias de nuevo por sus reviews y su apoyo, hasta los que leían y no dejaban comentarios. A ellos también. Ya que es muy probable que no esté para decirlo les deseo feliz navidad adelantada n.n y prospero año nuevo.


	6. AVISO 2

**AVISO 2:**

Hola de nuevo n.n

Lo he reconsiderado y decidí no dejar incompleto al menos Wi-Dog (Unrequited Love ya es un caso perdido xD) y Puzzle Pirates. Estas semanas trataré de seguirlo c: la verdad el tiempo de imaginación que tenía la deje para una obra original mía, por eso no podía concentrarme en otras historias. Pero voy a tratar n.n


End file.
